Poison mind
by outlaw torn
Summary: when ruki and renamon get up in the middle of the night to deal with harpymon, something wicked comes there way. slight twinge of yuri between ruki and renamon.
1. Default Chapter

Poison mind  
  
By outlaw torn  
  
Authors note; this story contains violence and Yuri crossbreeding content. "Dejimon adventures" is copyrighted by Akiyoshi Hongo  
  
I threw open the front door, watching it hang drunkenly on what was left of the hinges. I could feel it! A digital creature was emerging.  
  
I could feel where it was coming from. I stepped out onto the crumbling Japanese porch and willed the transformation to occur.  
  
Immediately my vision grew fuzzy and my face split apart. So did my back and legs. I was getting ready, I had strewn too long in my hole-in-the- wall, my lair.  
  
It was time to get down to business.. it was time to play.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Her room was dark. Then again it always was at night.  
  
Humans slept in the dark, well most of them. They didn't seem to be grateful for the light. They didn't really seem to understand what the night brought with it.  
  
The digimon called Renamon thought to herself. She had always watched over her mistress at night, when she slept.  
  
Ever since the Icedevimon however, it had become an event. One that Renamon looked forward to everyday.  
  
She knew her mistress felt something about her; she was just too cold to admit it. It was like she was holding back somehow, like she was to embarrassed to let even an inkling of warmth escape from behind her façade of ice.  
  
---BEEP-BEEP-BEEP--- Her D-ark had detected something! Renamon stood in place; she knew that her tamer would wake up to that sound quickly enough. She didn't need to say "Ruki, its time to get up" or anything.  
  
My mistress stood straight up from her bedding and said "Renamon its time to go" in a commanding tone. Now she could emerge from the shadows to greet her mistress.  
  
"As you wish Ruki-san" she said and disappeared again, this time she would stay like this to follow her mistress through the city streets without being seen.  
  
It would take her mistress a few seconds to get dressed in her clothes and get ready. Renamon's eyes however, could follow her mistress wherever she was.  
  
She could see her human pulling on her favorite "broken heart' shirt. She wasn't old enough to need to bother with a bra, but she was supposed to wear a thin white "under shirt" under any T-shirt she wore.  
  
Ruki didn't.  
  
That was one of the things Renamon was proud of about her mistress, she didn't stress petty issues.  
  
Renamon watched as Ruki climbed into her jeans and steal a glance at her D- ark, she could see her tamer 'mouth' what was displayed on the tiny screen, "Harpymon" then Ruki opened the sliding door to her room and started off in the direction the compass on her D-ark was pointing.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
  
I pinpointed the area where the digital creature was supposed to appear and started to wait. I've been waiting he thought to himself. Once this thing did show up he was going to beat it severely before ending its life.  
  
Just then he started to feel something else, another creature? No too small. He concentrated on the vibration his legs were picking up and realized it was human. Human steps, running steps. "Tiny, running steps," he thought to himself.  
  
"A human who knows a digital creature is coming?" unlikely he thought. Then he remembered "the children", three kids who had been running around with digital monsters destroying the emerging ones.  
  
He didn't know if their creatures had just been tagging along with the human children or just showed up when they did. The small one was still a ways off, plenty of time to deal with the creature.  
  
Just then he saw it, it stood around five feet tall. With bird wings for arms, it reminded him of the "harpy" of Greek mythology.  
  
It was shrouded in a white fog, a side affect of emerging from the "net world". The fog would help him catch it, it sure as hell wouldn't hear him coming. He looked around for something he could climb up on; a tree's limbs were hanging just over the creature several feet away.  
  
"This is going to easier than I thought" he said so himself. Using his 'other legs' he skittered the five or six feet distance in total silence, put his forelegs on the trunk of the ancient tree and raised the set behind them.  
  
He exerted a minor amount of strength in pulling himself up and climbing vertically up the tree, until he reached the branch he was looking for. It would support his weight until he could lower himself down. Using all of his 'other legs' now he swung his weight over to the left--and onto the branch. He was now above the creature, it was now moving, testing out the feel of its new limbs.  
  
It technically wasn't 'materiel' before emerging, so even its own body would feel new to it. As he lowered himself down from the branch, he started to go over his plan. "Should I just kill it outright and wait for the human?" no he was going to have some fun. Even more so if a digital creature came with the human. He was just inches away from the 'harpy" now, he clicked his fangs and it started to turn-- "Too late!" he called out loud and bit down on it.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
The night air was warm; Ruki didn't think she needed anything more than a T- shirt. Even so it was chilly. "This wont take long" she thought to herself "it never does" the D-ark was pointing to a secluded, dark area of town. But then, Renamon was with her, so she didn't think anything could touch her.  
  
She knew the yellow fox was somewhere, she couldn't see her but she knew she was there. Doing that weird "phase-out" thing she did so well. Ruki began to near the spot the compass was pointing to and started to slow down from running.  
  
"Renamon?" she called out.  
  
"Yes Ruki-san?" Renamon appeared and answered.  
  
"Where is it?"  
  
"I cannot tell, Ruki-san"  
  
"You can't tell?"  
  
"What does your D-ark say Ruki-san?" Ruki looked down at the tiny screen.  
  
"It's locked on it, but where is it?" the device could only tell you the area in which the digimon appeared, not where in the area.  
  
Renamon took the initiative and went first; aware that what ever had appeared was still there, waiting. Ruki followed Renamon at a safe distance. Not wanting to get ambushed herself.  
  
She kept her D-ark ready in one hand, her other was planted firmly on her card case, should Renamon need help. Renamon who was in front of her stopped abruptly.  
  
"Have you found it yet Renamon?"  
  
"Yes Ruki-san"  
  
"Well destroy it!"  
  
"I don't think that's necessary Ruki-san"  
  
Renamon stepped out of the way to reveal what looked like the Harpymon, from the image her D-ark had shown her it looked like a kind of bird woman. Wings for arms and a beak where a mouth would have been if it were human.  
  
It was just laying there, two oddly shaped holes in its bare stomach. Its wing-arms pulled in to its chest in a sort of fetal position.  
  
Ruki looked back at Renamon who had a disgusted look on her usually calm face. At seeing Renamon's expression, her blood ran cold. Renamon never did that. She was always calm, no matter what.  
  
After getting a good look at the digimon's condition, Ruki cringed too. It was pitiful, lying there in a fetal position with one leg twitching.  
  
Ruki's mind tried to find an answer to the situation, but couldn't. "What could have done this?" she thought.  
  
Goggle heads digimon breathed fire. And it sure didn't have teeth like that. The holes in the Harpymon's chest looked like vampire bites. "Yeah right" she thought to herself, "bela Lugosi just swooped down here and turned the Harpymon into a midnight snack" she almost laughed out loud at the thought of that.  
  
But then, the kid with the blue hair "lee" something had a digimon too. But she quickly crossed that explanation off. His digimon was like a floppy eared rabbit, unless it was hiding an extra pair of teeth under those big ears, it couldn't have made holes like that.  
  
Ruki crossed her arms and rubbed them to warm them up, as Renamon was crouching down to get a better look at the Harpymon.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Renamon crouched down in front of the once dangerous Harpymon, aware of what was going on.  
  
"Something had got to it before us" she thought numbly. That was obvious, but then what? Renamon wasn't sure. The Harpymon had been bitten by something, like by fangs. But fangs from what? The holes in the Harpymons chest were teardrop-shaped, as if whatever had made them had slashed down.  
  
But.there seemed to be discoloration around the puncture marks. Tiny purple lines etched out from them. Renamon then realized why the Harpymon was incapacitated.  
  
----Tic-- tic-- tic---- "AAIIEE!" Ruki was screaming! Renamon heard the scream and spun around rising from her crouch. And stopped dead in her tracks as she saw what was before her.  
  
There was what appeared to be a human torso, its arms latched on to Ruki from behind. Renamon saw why Ruki had screamed, there were spider fangs dug deep in her right shoulder. The fangs were attached to a human head, it looked like a human face. A nose, mouth, a chin. The feature's looked male. But the resemblance stopped there. The fangs had apparently sprouted out from the cheeks. Were there should have been two eyes, eight jet black spider eyes started and ran all the way to the top of the forehead, in two rows, side by side.  
  
Ruki's scream had died down to a pained moan as she struggled to get away from it. Renamon darted forward; she had to get Ruki away from it! The spider-thing looked up and something moved behind it, something Renamon couldn't see.  
  
--WHACK! -- Renamon was struck in the side of her head by something. Something cold and hard. It hit her hard enough to bring tears to her eyes and throw her to the ground.  
  
Landing face first on the asphalt with a "WHUMP"; she got herself together and threw her weight into a roll that at least got her to her feet. "Damn that hurt," she thought. Got to get Ruki away from it! The things arms, more or less human, were latched around her waist.  
  
"But what hit me?" she thought. "It couldn't have done that with its arm's could it?" Renamon's question was answered as she heard the 'clicking' sound again.  
  
---Tic-tic---tic-- and the creature moved foreword-dragging Ruki with it. Four or five gigantic black spider leg's came into view. "They have to be at least eight feet long!" Renamon thought. That's how it's moving! Renamon didn't see anything else holding it up. No human legs, which she should still be able to see, even if it's behind Ruki.  
  
Then the creature lifted its fang's up from Ruki's shoulder. "They seem to able swing up and down," she thought. Ruki's 'broken heart' T-shirt now had two bloody teardrop shaped holes in it, just below her collarbone.  
  
"Ha! That's right taste it bitch!" The creature cackled out from behind Ruki. That bastard! Then the spider-thing's arm's (the human one's) reached up and grabbed Ruki by her shoulder's pushing her foreword.  
  
It was strong; Ruki practically flew away from it. "Got to catch her!" Renamon's mind screamed. Renamon, using a burst of speed, caught her by one of her arms before she could hit the ground. The girl was unconscious; Renamon swept her off the ground and into her arms.  
  
Renamon debated with herself shortly whether or not to try and fight the creature, but quickly decided to run, favoring the option of getting Ruki to someplace safe. She thought she could hear the creature behind her, but the 'clicking' sound seemed to fade with each of her running steps. Off she went into the night, cradling the dearest thing to her in her arms.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
The yellow-fox-thing didn't even put up a fight! It seemed to busy with getting it's human away from him.  
  
"Oh well, no matter" he said to no one at all. He had bitten the girl, her death warrant practically signed. "Signed by me," he thought to himself. They had gotten away, but he still had a warm meal waiting for him.  
  
He walked casually over to the harpy. It was still there, staring blankly through eyes of glass.  
  
He picked it up with his forelegs and looked it over. Finding a good spot, it's abdomen, thrust his fang's down into it. It seemed to cry out slightly when he did this, a gust of air escaping from its paralyzed lip's. He then started to throttle his fangs up and down tearing into it. It seemed to be twitching now, shaking almost. He kept tearing into it until he had made a ragged hole in its stomach the size of volleyball.  
  
Bits of data energy were now escaping from the gaping hole. The creature stopped moving around that time. He was hungry; he stuck his face into the hole in the creature's chest and inhaled. 'Hurrrgh' a deep, guttural sound.  
  
He kept inhaling, sucking up the bits of floating data. Then the creature started to breakup. Becoming immaterial. Until it was only a cloud of shifting data, but he kept inhaling it. Drawing it in. finally after six or seven filling breaths, he was satisfied.  
  
"Ahhh, that hit the fucking spot!" he cried out into the empty night. "What to do now?" he thought to himself. He knew the fox-thing would eventually come looking for him. When it's human's condition started to worsen.  
  
He imagined what fun it would be to listen to the girl's agonized cries, as she slowly slid towards death. What drivel she'd spout as her creature could only sit by and watch. He grinned and started to giggle at the thought. He was going to have some more fun tonight. "Now to set the trap," he said to himself, as he started off towards the 'industrial' area of town.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Ruki's shoulder hurt. She couldn't tell where she was. "It feel's like I'm flying" she thought. Her vision was blurry and dark.  
  
She soon gave up trying to 'see' with her eyes and concentrated on what she felt. It felt as if she was riding in a fast moving car, the 'car' kept hitting bumps every once in a while. But they didn't feel like 'bumps' they just felt like dips. Smooth dips as if she was going up and down, like jumping.  
  
Ruki felt tired and didn't see any objections to taking a nap. "Wonder where Renamon is?" she thought as the darkness claimed her once again.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Renamon was running. She had to keep running. The spider-creature was long gone, but she had to get Ruki home. She was still running when she entered Ruki's yard. All the house's lights were off. That meant that her mother and grandmother were still asleep.  
  
"Why wouldn't they be at midnight?" Renamon thought to herself. She set Ruki down gently in front her door so she could open it.  
  
'Traditional' Japanese home's were kind of 'open air' there was no hallway's to them. All the rooms were connected by a sort of 'long porch' that ran to all the entrances to the rooms, but really kept nothing out. Renamon shoved the sliding door open and picked Ruki up again.  
  
The room was still dark; she had left the lights off. Renamon carried Ruki to her bed, her 'futon' and drew the heavy blanket aside, and laid Ruki on the mattress. Renamon then turned her attention to Ruki's clothes.  
  
Her 'broken heart' T-shirt had two bloody holes in it just below her collarbone. Renamon stuck her hands under the rim of the thin shirt and lifted off her as gently as she could. She didn't want to hurt her any more than she already was. After removing the bloody T-shirt Renamon was now facing Ruki's bare chest, but she unfortunately had no time to stare.  
  
The teardrop shaped bite marks were smaller than she thought. They were only about one, or two centimeters long. They had no width, they were like slits. They had stopped bleeding, thankfully, but then Renamon saw something that made her stomach drop like a stone, there were tiny purple etching out from the bite marks. Just like the ones on the Harpymon, Ruki .was poisoned.  
  
Renamon put her milk white, three fingered hands up to her face, over her eyes, just so she wouldn't have to look at them. "What am I going to do now? Right now she's unconscious and she's only going to get worse!" Renamon thought rapidly.  
  
She knew from looking at the Harpymon that the spider-things venom caused paralysis, "but she can still move right?" Renamon thought to herself. Renamon looked back down at Ruki, stuck out her center finger and poked her lightly near her belly button.  
  
Ruki released a sleepy moan and with her eyes still closed, batted her right hand in the general direction of where she was poked.  
  
"Alright!" Renamon mentally cheered. "She's not too far gone" Renamon blew out a sigh of relief. She had time, time to figure out what she was going to do. Renamon crawled over to the foot of the bed, and started unlacing Ruki's shoes. Pulling them off, setting them down where Ruki usually tossed her sneakers. Ruki stirred a little while she was doing this, Renamon looked up at Ruki and noticed her forehead was shiny.  
  
Renamon frowned and put her hand up on Ruki's forehead, it was wet, and warm, too warm. "She's getting a fever!" Renamon was worried now. "How much time does she actually have?" Renamon thought. She still had to hurry.  
  
Renamon got up and made her self disappear, reappearing in the bathroom. She scooped up a face cloth and turned on the faucet, wetting the cloth, she disappeared again and reappeared back at Ruki's bedside. She started to clean away the now dried blood from around Ruki's wound.  
  
"Renamon.where.I think.I think" Renamon looked down at Ruki, her eyes were still closed. "She's talking in her sleep" Renamon thought to herself.  
  
Renamon balled up the damp cloth and dropped next to Ruki's bedside. "I've got to find him, got to find that spider person," Renamon thought. Pulling the covers of Ruki's bed over the wound, up to her shoulders, the way she usually had them, Renamon walked over to the door.  
  
"I've got to do this by my self, I cant go to the other tamers for help, Ruki would wind up being embarrassed and grow even more cold. Nothings ever stopped me from saving her, not when the Dokugumon had beaten me down, not when she was stolen right out from under me by the Icedevimon"  
  
Renamon walked over to where Ruki lay. "So beautiful.so strong" Renamon said out loud softly and crouched down, leaned in and put her right arm around Ruki's neck, lifting her up slightly.  
  
Renamon put her left arm around her waist, so she could use her other one to reach up, grasping at Ruki's hair, letting it down from its perpetual ponytail. "So beautiful." Renamon whispered as her lips met with Ruki's. "Mmm" Renamon moaned, closing her eyes, kissing her love.  
  
"Wish she could be awake for this" Renamon thought. After what seemed like hours, Renamon drew back from her kiss. "Got to hurry, she's getting warmer!" Renamon reluctantly set Ruki back down and pulled the covers over her and started for the door.  
  
"I'll be back, Ruki." Renamon said out loud and opened the door, let her self out and closed it behind her.  
  
The night was waiting for her. It began to rain, peppering everything with water.  
  
And then Renamon started off, into the night.  
  
To be continued. 


	2. Poison mind-part two

Poison mind-part two "into the trap"  
  
By outlaw torn   
  
Authors note; this story contains violence and Yuri crossbreeding content. "Dejimon adventures" is copyrighted by Akiyoshi Hongo.  
  
  
Just being around her had kept me relatively sane since the "Icedevimon event"; now I didn't know how I felt. She wasn't here now. I was on my own.  
  
Renamon was running through the streets, trying to find the spider/person. The rain had soaked her fur. That was enough to make any fox miserable. Especially a digital one. What troubled her more was that the spider-thing could be absolutely anywhere in the entire city, anywhere at all.  
  
"Can't think about that now!" she told herself. She had to think positively. "All right, the last place I saw it was in that clearing with the Harpymon" then it hit her "what happened to the Harpymon?" she didn't care about the Harpymon's worth in data, but she was still curious about what had actually happened to it.   
  
"Let's see...was it here?" she had stopped at a street side/park area that was lit only by one streetlamp. "It was 'this' out in the open? You can see the street from here!"  
  
Renamon knew that this "Shinjuku" was a rough place to live in, for humans that is. Especially for human women, what had she heard? "Shinjuku had more rape's annually than any other Japanese city?" Renamon began to wonder why the police hadn't shown up after Ruki had screamed. She could tell if they had been there, and they hadn't been there. "That means no one had heard the commotion and sent for the police, no one had heard a girl screaming..."  
  
"Except me," Renamon thought shuddering.   
  
The rain left a sort of dampening effect on her sense of smell, but she couldn't mistake the 'aura' of the place. "This is it," she said solemnly. "But where's the Harpymon?" Renamon wondered. She could still sense it, but its signal seemed to be everywhere at once. Renamon knew what it meant when she felt that, "so its been destroyed" she said to her self matter-of-factly.  
  
"Its been absorbed too, well partially at least." There still was "electricity" in the air that was left behind when a digimon was broken up into data, but that "electricity" was faint. "It absorbed it? So then it's a digimon" but Renamon wasn't really sure. It looked like a human AND a spider, sort of like a coupling the shapes of both together.  
  
"Whatever it is, it seemed pretty happy when it sunk its teeth into Ruki" Renamon remembered the look on its ghastly face, the sneer it wore. Renamon could see what it was saying with that look on its face, "there! I just did that and there's not a goddamned thing you can do about it!" Renamon felt a rush of hatred for it then, because it seemed to her that the spider-thing was having a pretty good time hurting Ruki... her Ruki.  
  
She was going to follow the trail of "electricity" from the Harpymon back to the creature and beat it senseless, until it felt like telling her what could be done about Ruki.  
  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
The rain was beating down relentlessly on the metal roofs of the buildings. Hammering constantly in his ears. "Damn it! This is getting boring!" he scowled to himself. The game had gotten slow. Patience was his best quality, spiders had to wait for everything. That was just how nature had made them. His prey however, the fox, was a vulpine, a subdivision of canine. "With their sense of smell it should have been able to find me by now" he thought. He was sure of that; it should have picked up on the smell of its friend's blood and done the "trail thing" by now... he shifted around on his spider legs restlessly, he had gotten wet in the rain.  
  
Then he felt something, "the fox?" he thought to himself. It was hard to tell. Spiders judged where their prey was mostly by vibration, not by sight. They picked up the vibrations through their chitin, the hard shell armor that they had instead of fur or flesh. The rain was causing many tiny vibrations, throwing him off. He was still excited though, something was happening. "Time to play" he said gleefully and crawled up the wall.  
  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
Renamon had come to the "run down" area of town. It was filled with unused warehouses and concrete. It was dark too; there was only one, or two working streetlamps, reminding her of where Ruki was attacked. She shook the thought from her head, "got to concentrate!" she said to herself. "Ruki's counting on me, she probably can't even sit up on her own by now" she didn't want to believe that, but how couldn't she? She had seen what the venom had done to the Harpymon. She didn't know if the venom was fatal but it would most likely shut down her breathing, suffocating her...   
  
Renamon had followed the trail of energy here. "I see a lot of big buildings here...but no nightmarish spider creatures," she said to herself. She was now in giant fenced in area with a seemingly endless row of warehouses. She strode along the unpaved ground searching. "What am I going to do when I find it?" Renamon was sure she was going to pay it back for poisoning Ruki, but she kept replaying in her head how hard it had hit her, how strong it was. How it had just tossed her away once it was finished poisoning her. She knew unless she could surprise it that she would have no chance beating it without Ruki. "I can't evolve alone, I need Ruki!" but Renamon knew she couldn't help her now. She was on her own, against something she couldn't even identify.   
  
Renamon started to pick up on something, she sniffed at the air, and a chill ran through her. "Ugh...what is that?" she asked herself. She had picked up a sour smell. "Sour and metallic" her mind repeated. "Could it be the creature?" she wondered. The smell was coming from a building directly in front of her, a warehouse. The place looked long forgotten, the walls were faded and cracked, and a few of the structures many windows were broken. That's where the smell was emanating from. "Its in there" she told herself reluctantly. The front door, the only place that it looked accessible by normal means, was creaked open. "Normal means" Renamon said to herself smugly. "Well I'm not normal" Renamon smirked. She shot a glance at window one window down from the door, "if anything's waiting for me, they would hide next to the door," she reminded herself. She thought she would have a good chance of surprising the spider if she busted in right next to it, throw it off guard until she could attack. The window would break easily, "easily enough" she told herself and started to concentrate.  
  
"WESTERIA PUNCH!" Renamon called out as she raised her right arm toward the window, diamond-like bullets immediately formed around her clenched three-fingered fist. They hung in the air for a second before starting foreword, jerking foreword and finally picking speed. The bullets punched into the window and it blew inward with a "CRASH!" "Well that was stealthy" Renamon chided herself before swinging her right leg back, into a runner's position. She took three running steps and jumped-through the broken window and into the darkness that awaited her on the inside.  
  
To be continued  
  
Author's note; I'm gonna start putting my e-mail addy on my stuff now, write me if you wanna give me some constructive criticism, or just say hi! Cj812@aol.com 


	3. Poison mind-part three

Poison mind-part three "creeping death"  
  
By outlaw torn  
  
Authors note; this story contains violence and Yuri crossbreeding content. Akiyoshi Hongo copyrights "Dejimon adventures".  
  
Renamon had jumped through the warehouse window with ease, sailing through the broken frame and into the cold darkness. She landed on cold concrete, her foot talons clicking audibly on the rock hard surface. It was almost pitch black inside, but Renamon's beast eyes gave her an outline of what was around her.   
  
A lot of boxes, some broken, scattered across the floor. Drums of what might be oil were crowded in the corner next the window she came from. The giant room's ceiling was high, like an airplane hanger.  
  
"Now... where is it?" Renamon said to herself. The "sour/metallic" smell was stronger here; in fact it seemed to come from there. The moonlight shown in from a few of the windows casting boa constrictor's of shadow on the floor and ceiling.  
  
"Well, let's do this" Renamon thought. And started foreword, walking on the pads of her feet, so her steps didn't make any noise.  
  
---Tic-tic-tic--- Renamon had heard the sound before. "Its him!" Renamon though wildly; "oh shit, where is it?" the acoustics of the cavernous room were strange; the sound seemed to come from everywhere. "Behind me?"  
  
She spun around---nothing, nothing but shadows, Renamon was dimly aware that the "sour smell" was getting stronger. "The ceiling!"   
  
Renamon looked up, saw a shadow move---and something ripped the air, inches from her face.  
  
Renamon dove to the ground, into a roll, and was on her feet in seconds. She raised her right hand pointing into the darkness and shouted out both mentally and physically---"WESTERIA PUNCH!"---The gem-like bullets swarmed around her fist and shot foreword, into the space she was just standing in.  
  
"Haghh!"---Its reaction sounded like somebody exhaling, it was so raspy that Renamon surmised that her attack had hit the thing. "Fucking bitch!" the creature groaned/rasped from the darkness. It was definitely male; the deepness of the voice was unmistakable, but Renamon couldn't tell exactly how old the voice was, it sounded like an adults, but the "rasp" in it voice made it hard to tell exactly.  
  
Renamon squinted into the darkness ahead of her, trying to get a look--- Fwoom! ---- Something whizzed by her face and shattered on the ground behind her, Renamon realized that it was one of her bullet-projectiles thrown back at her.  
  
Renamon took three steps to the right--- in the opposite direction that her bullet was thrown---and saw it in the light of her broken window, it was upside down, impossibly long spider arms outstretched and Renamon also saw how it was suspended---from a giant bulb, black and armor plated, connected at its hips where its legs should be. "Should be" Renamon thought disgusted. There were four tiny finger-like projections tipping the end of the bulbous mass, aligned like the corners of a square---"that's its stomach and those finger things are its spinneret!" Renamon thought wildly.  
  
A long whitish-gray cord was coming out of the center of the spinneret, apparently attached to the ceiling. The human part, the torso and head, was what was really chilling about it. It was wearing a faded black T-shirt, no other clothes, no other parts needed them. It was staring right at her, Renamon saw light reflecting off the black spider eyes, emotionless, unseeing eyes. "Shouldn't be there, shouldn't!" Renamon whispered and raised her fist again, raised it in protest of the nightmare---  
  
"WESTERIA PUNCH!"--- The diamond bullets raced foreword---"Hahhh" the rasp came again, it practically "drooled" it out. The spider arched the two front pairs of spider legs up in front of its human head and chest---Spak-spak-spak! --- The bullets impacted with the shell of the shining black limbs and disappeared into data. A pair of the long black spiders legs came up--- Snap! --- And cut the gray cord.  
  
Its fore legs came first---Ktak-ktak--- clicking onto the concrete, the mid and hind legs followed shortly after, literally "swiveling" out of the air and onto the ground. It stood up, pivoting toward her on at least two of its legs. Her attack apparently hadn't phased it; Renamon shifted her weight back on the center of her feet, bracing herself, she couldn't run away like her instincts were screaming at her to do, she had to fight it.   
  
"Hurrrgh" it was making a sound like someone sucking in air, and a dark purple shape, like a cloud, was ballooning in front of its face---"PREDATION SPIDER!"--- It rasped out, and the purple shape shot out at her, like a javelin. Renamon took two steps to the right and jumped --- head first onto the ground. The attack missed her, but barely. "That was poison," Renamon said to herself. "I get hit by that and I'm joining Ruki" Renamon thought, picking herself up. And then Renamon's heart sunk---she had lost sight of the creature.  
  
  
Ruki makino stirred restlessly on her bed. She wasn't awake, and yet she couldn't sleep. Her body was alive with strange spices, she felt hot and cold at the same time. She was excited and sleepy, as if her body couldn't decide what to be. Everything was getting foggy again; she couldn't stay "awake" "Renamon?" her mind called out and she was asleep again.  
  
  
Renamon was dancing for her life, she couldn't see it, but she could hear it. Instead of "clicking" her mind started to associate it with the sound of fingernails tapping at computer keys. Ruki's grandmother used a computer often; Renamon sometimes heard the sound of her tapping at keys, when she was watching Ruki. It actually fit, the fast paced "dancing" sound. ---Tic-tic------tic-tic-tic--- Renamon focused her attention solely on the sound---and got a bead on it, in front and to the left. "No more hide and go seek" Renamon said mentally raising her fist yet again---Click-clack---- the sound came from the spiders direction, it was a sound Renamon had heard only a few times, once when Ruki was watching a movie, another time from lee's digimon, Galgomon.  
  
It was the sound of a gun, its mechanisms clicking. ---Click-clack--click-clack--click-clack---a chorus of clicking sounds and then---"ARACHNO BATATO!"---Before the air was set on fire. Renamon just started to run; a high pitch wail of a machine gun filled the room. Bullets were spraying everywhere, but mostly in her direction. ---Crash! --- An explosion lit up the entire room, "one of the oil drums in the corner must have got hit" Renamon thought. Renamon was behind a pile of boxes when it finally stopped.  
  
"How did you like that huh? Tell me... is that little bitch dead yet?" Renamon peered over the top of the boxes; she could see everything in the room now, because the entire left corner was on fire from the explosion. The creatures gaze darted around the room, searching.   
  
Renamon didn't want it going after Ruki if she wasn't able to stop it, so she decided to answer it. "She's dead, I had to put her down myself an hour ago..."  
  
"Oh...that's to bad, I wanted to play with her!"  
  
The creature actually sounded disappointed! Renamon peeked her head out from behind the boxes, just for a second---Boom-boom-boom--- bullets thundered into the boxes, Renamon was sick of hiding. She made herself disappear just as the last box was turned into splinters. Phasing out of "direct reality" she circled around the spider creature, Renamon got a look at how the spider legs were attached; they jutted straight out of its back. The ends of the spider legs had opened up, split apart probably; they were firing the bullets, right out of the tips, like the barrels of a real gun.  
  
Renamon phased back into reality, it was still firing, the bullets had reduced the stack of boxes to splinters, and the thing was still concentrating on firing at what was left of the boxes. "Now" Renamon told herself. She jumped up, lifting herself off the ground into the air. "FOX LEAF ARROWHEAD!" a swarm of diamonds materialized in front of Renamon and surged foreword as the creature was turning around---"EYAHH!" it screamed as the attack sprayed it with white-hot projectiles, it fell back, still screaming, arms and legs thrashing wildly.   
  
Renamon landed and got herself ready for what was next, but it was still thrashing, like a fish out of water. It was panting, a wet, gravelly sound. "Fox bitch!" it cried out in its "raspy" way.  
  
Renamon charged at its fallen shape, she couldn't let it get back up. As she closed in, it tried to swat her with one of its legs, but Renamon was ready for that little trick. Renamon reached in and slashed her hand across its face, across its eyes---"RAAHH!"--- It screamed as her talons slashed into the tissue of its once human face, the spider eyes popped, leaking inky fluid all over. Renamon cringed and shook her hand, to try and get some of the nasty stuff off.   
  
The spider legs stopped thrashing and started to shrink, receding into the things back. The huge spider abdomen became a large mass of goop, revealing a human lower body, a waist and legs, clothed in jeans and boots. The spider legs disappeared into its back with an audible cracking sound. Renamon stared at in wonder, "what the fuck are you?" Renamon said, loud enough for it to hear. It didn't reply, just gave another of its rasping "sighing" sounds.  
  
It got to its human feet and shot a glance at Renamon. The spider eyes were gone; she could see normal human eyes. Upon getting a look at them Renamon frowned, they were different, different in shape. They weren't like Ruki's eyes, hers were shaped like almonds, and these were like ovals, "Weird... just like everything else about it" Renamon thought. It grabbed at its gut, yanking out a diamond from Renamon's attack, chucked it at her, and started for the door. "Where do you think your going" Renamon said aloud. "Fuck you!" it spat. Renamon advanced on it; it stumbled back, tripping over its own feet.   
  
"Here!" it said fishing something out of the left pocket of its jeans. A metal cylinder! It flung the shiny object at Renamon---she almost didn't catch it, the metal was slippery in Renamon's three-fingered hands. Renamon brought the steel shape up to her face examining it; it looked like one end could be pulled off. She gently tugged the on it and the metal slid away revealing a glass tube filled with purple colored liquid. "Anti-venom?" Renamon wondered. She looked back up at the creature...it was gone. She didn't hear it get up, or stumble away. Renamon decided it was time to stop asking questions and go home.  
  
  
His stomach hurt, as did his whole body. "Fucking fox bitch!" he cursed, stumbling back to his abandoned apartment. He had to give his anti-venom to the yellow fox, but it did allow him the few precious seconds he needed to escape. "The only B.D.W anti-venom in existence, and I just lost it" he thought. "Oh well, let her go and run back to her little master" he said to himself. He really didn't care; he knew the little girl was still alive, he had seen the fox's eyes when he had bitten her. He didn't think that she had simply "put her down" just like that.  
  
He had fun, a little fun, but he knew he would have a second go at them. The fox and her master, as well as the other ones, the two males. They had digital creatures too; they would be fun to play with. He reached his apartment and got in and closed the door. It was cold inside; he had left the door open. "Got to start remembering to shut that thing when I go out" he said to himself. He turned on a space heater in the corner of the dank cold room and fished a first aid kit out of one of the cabinets, sitting down at the kitchen table he started to go over his injuries. "Got one in my leg, shoulder, two in my stomach...oh why did I ever leave Russia?" Stanek scowled, reaching for the rubbing alcohol.  
  
  
A quick stop at a local clinic and Renamon was homeward bound. She had to climb through a window, and go through cabinets and containers to get the stuff she needed. Syringes, anti-septic, bandages, she had collected it all into a brown paper bag she found discarded on the floor of the place. She made it home without trouble and was instantly at Ruki's bedside. She shook out the contents of the paper bag beside Ruki's sleeping form, and went for the metal container. She pulled the covering all the way off and sure enough; it had a little hole on the bottom of it. She picked up one of the syringes and pulled the plastic cap off with her teeth, spitting it out, letting it fall next to the empty paper bag she went on.   
  
Renamon stuck the needle into the little hole on the tube and it met with something gummy, like rubber. Renamon was able to push it all the way in, much to her relief. "Okay, what do I do now?" Renamon said to herself. "Oh yeah! Pull on the plunger!" Renamon thought. Renamon extracted all of the purple goop from the container and set the empty tube next to the syringe cap. Renamon fished Ruki's right arm out from under the covers and held it down with her left arm. She didn't want Ruki pulling her arm away in her sleep. "I guess this is how they did it in that television show" Renamon said to herself, focusing her attention on the crease on the inside of Ruki's elbow. "They stuck the thing right there...in that mass of veins"   
  
Renamon leaned in closer; she could see a light blue vein through the shallow skin. Renamon stuck it in, right into the vein, Ruki whimpered weakly as the needle penetrated her skin. Her forehead now had beads of sweat on it. "Hope this works" Renamon said to the sleeping girl and pushed down on the plunger.   
  
After treating Ruki, Renamon cleaned up the medical stuff into the paper bag and threw it into the kitchen trash bin. She sighed inwardly in relief, it was over and she never wanted to see another spider, digital or otherwise again. She turned around in the small kitchen, going for the refrigerator. She pulled the door open and had to squint through the light, searching for what she needed. Renamon found it, buried at the bottom. Renamon cracked open the tab on the can of beer and just started chugging. She didn't stop until she had emptied it. Feeling her head swim at the rush, she buried it in the trash bucket. Renamon closed the door of the fridge and went to check on Ruki.  
  
  
Ruki makino woke up in a dark room, her room. She looked around...no one was around, it was still night out. She pulled the covers and flushed, she didn't have her pajamas top on. "Why don't I---she froze in shock, there was a bandage the size of a base ball on her right side, near her shoulder. She lightly ran her fingers over it, it stung to touch, and so she decided to leave it alone. Her memory was fuzzy; she couldn't remember where she had gotten the bandage, or even what she had gotten it for! "Ruki" Ruki turned herself around in bed. It was Renamon; she had a really tired look on her face.  
  
"Renamon, what happened?" Ruki said. "We went out to fight a digimon" Renamon started. "When we got there it was dead, another..." Renamon paused. "Digimon attacked, you got hurt and I had to... hunt it down." Renamon finished. Ruki was at a loss for words, "why had Renamon done those things she's talking about?" she thought. "I'm just her tamer..." Ruki thought.  
  
"Why" Ruki said, out loud this time. "I didn't want you to die" Renamon said. "Die?" Ruki thought. "Was I dying?" Ruki said. "I don't know" Renamon said walking over to Ruki, her steps seemed "careful," it wasn't in her usual utterly graceful way. Renamon sat down on her knees beside Ruki. Renamon seemed to relax being near Ruki. "Renamon are you alright? You look...tired" Ruki said. "I'm fine...I've just been up all night" Renamon replied. Ruki noticed that Renamon wasn't addressing her as "Ruki-san" but kind of liked her having dropped the formality.  
  
"Do you want to lay down?" Ruki said. Renamon just kind of nodded and said, "Yeah I'd like that Ruki" planting herself down on the edge of Ruki's bed. Ruki just sat there shocked, she didn't have a top on and Renamon was lying down with her. She guessed she could be angry or embarrassed or upset but...she wasn't. She actually liked having Renamon here with her, protecting her, being close to her. It felt okay to Ruki; just "okay" Ruki crawled to the edge of the bed and draped the blanket over them together, and that was okay too.  
  
  
Authors note; my e-mail address is cj812@aol.com for any comments or questions. 


End file.
